Straight Out of the Book
by stainedblossoms
Summary: Sai has been reading up on the ways of courting. Will his attempts be able to win over his mildly pissed off blonde? You never know until you try. SAINARU :D please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

hello everyone! :3

this is my first sainaru fanfic, and i really do hope you enjoy it.

the first chapter is very short, but it's a bit of a set-up.

i promise the next chapters will be much longer. xD

i'll update soon if you review! :3

thank you for reading!

-miyun

* * *

"Naruto. I got you flowers"

The blossoms are a bundle of color in his hands, pallid pinks, bright yellows, splashed prettily against the perfect white of porcelain flesh.

Naruto's face goes red.

"Bastard! What is that supposed to mean? You… That's…"

Tanned arms cross tight over his chest and he turns his face quickly away, nose in the air.

"Bakaaa. I don't want them."

Sai tilts his head, looking down at the small bouquet with mild curiosity.

"Do you not like the colors? I thought they were pretty."

Blue eyes glare back at him, light glittering like cerulean sparks against the bright irises.

"Baka, baka, why are you giving me flowers? It's so weird!"

A smile touches soft lips and he shifts the bag on his shoulder slightly, slowly withdrawing the outstretched bouquet.

Naruto watches him from the corner of his eyes, pressing his crossed arms even closer to his chest.

"I read it in a book. It says that the first step of getting someone to return deep feelings is to get them some kind of-"

Bright eyes widen and he slams his hand over the other boy's mouth, glancing to the sides with a mild panic.

"Bastard! What are you saying? That's… That's for…"

He smiles against the softly callused fingertips and the gentle feel of those pale lips causes Naruto to snatch his hand away.

Crimson skirts across whiskered cheeks, illuminating his skin with an awkward glow.

"Baka!"

"Did I do something wrong?"

Naruto twitches.

"Saiii! I'll punch your face in!"

Sai shifts the backpack from his shoulder, unzipping the bag with nimble fingers.

"Let's see… When your friend rejects the flowers…"

"Ahh, baka! Don't start flipping through some book again!"

He glances around, cringing as a passerby stares wide-eyed at their strange exchange.

"It's too dangerous to be around you! I'll… I'll see you later or something"

The blonde hurries off down the street, a flash of blush and orange jacket against the little shops and restaurants.

Sai tilts his head, pulling out the book with a flick of his wrist.

A silver title reading 'Courting for Dummies' gleams back at him.

"I don't think that turned out quite right. Let's see, maybe I should just move on to the next step…"

--

-TO BE CONTINUED- :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto"

_Fuck._

It was Sai's voice.

Soft, eloquent…

Naruto stiffens, considering his options.

Run…

Punch…

Run…

Punch…

He's never liked making decisions.

And before he can finally decide, he feels a gloved hand rest lightly on the curve of his shoulder.

"Good morning"

The soft edges of his lips are curved up in a smile.

Naruto barely resists the urge to kick.

"Sai! Don't touch me like that, it's weird"

He hisses it, jerking his shoulder slightly so that the boy's hand falls lightly off.

He doesn't seem bothered by it.

Just keeps smiling, lips placed easily into that usual curve.

"So Naruto, I was wondering"

Blue eyes narrow, gleaming cerulean in the soft sunlight.

"What is it, Sai?"

The dark-haired boy tilts his head slightly, dark bangs glowing black against the white of his skin.

"Would you like to see a movie with me?"

Naruto's face burns scarlet.

"S-Sai! When you ask stuff like that it sounds like… Like a date or something! People will get the wrong idea"

He looks quickly away, ignoring the heat skirting across his cheekbones.

"Bakaaa"

Sai smiles, nodding lightly.

"Right. That's what it is. A date"

Naruto pauses, glancing back at him.

"Wait. You mean… Me… You… You meant an actual date? With me and you? Like…"

"Together, yes. As our first date"

And in that moment, Naruto almost passes out.

"S-Sai! Don't joke around! You… Just stop it!"

Obsidian eyes watch intently, soft, strange, gaze held easily on Naruto's blush-touched face.

"But I'm serious. I want to go on a date with you"

He's smiling again.

"It'd be fun. Ne?"

"Sai! I don't think you understand. Dates… You go on dates with… With people you like, like as more than a friend… You know what I mean? Like…"

He scratches the back of his head, avoiding eye contact.

"I dunno, like… Like a boyfriend and girlfriend!"

He smiles weakly then, relieved to have found a proper description.

"You know?"

Sai nods, cheery-eyed.

"Right. I want you to be my girlfriend"

Naruto blinks.

And punches as hard as he can.

"S-Sai! Don't be stupid! I'm not a girl! Baka, baka, baka!"

His face is crimson, eyes round and clear.

"Stupid! You're stupid!"

Thin fingertips touch lightly at a pale jaw, brushing slowly over the tender flesh in search of the softness of a possible bruise.

A smile touches his lips.

"So is that a maybe?"

Naruto twitches, whiskered cheeks heated.

"L-Listen… Why'd you suddenly ask me this anyways? It's like… Like you were suddenly inspired by some weird-ass chick flick…"

Sai nods cheerily, long lashes drawing tiny shadows beneath his glimmering eyes.

"Well, in the book it said that a direct approach was usually good. And it suggested going to see a movie as the first-"

Naruto hissed, covering his ears.

"Alright, alright, I get it. You're reading more of those stupid books from the library… But what the fuck, Sai, you're reading a book about picking up girls? And you're using those techniques on _me_?"

His smile grows slightly.

"Yes, that would be correct"

Naruto's fist twitches.

"What, am I a girl to you?"

"Judging by the size of your penis, that would basically be a yes"

He evades the punch this time, moving to the side just in time to dodge a particularly forceful fist.

"Teme!"

He growls it, barely restraining the urge to beat the other boy into the ground.

"Damn it, Sai! Stop talking about dicks! Is that all you talk about? All I hear from you is dicks, dicks, dicks, just give it a rest!"

His blush has somehow managed to burn brighter.

A few passerbys stare.

Sai smiles.

"Sorry, then"

Naruto's fingers begin to itch, barely suppressing the urge to wrap themselves around the other boy's neck.

With that thought, he can't help but admire the smooth curve of that neck, the untouched white, the perfect slope of rolling shoulders…

He blinks, turning his head quickly away.

"Stupid…"

Sai takes a small step forward, eyes suddenly serious.

"Please, Naruto? Just one movie, you can choose the film…"

Blue eyes slowly lift to meet that waiting black gaze, something like electricity sparking between them.

"Please, Naruto"

Warming sunlight plays beneath smooth cheekbones, pallid skin glowing white and perfect beneath dark tresses.

The blonde sighs, running a hand through uncombed bangs.

He glances to the side, hoping weakly that no one is listening.

Sai waits, patient in his tentative silence.

"Fine. 12:00 tomorrow. We'll see whatever's on, but no chick flicks. Alright?"

A smile touches soft lips and Naruto gulps, looking away.

"That's perfect, Naruto. I'll definitely look forward to it"

Naruto sighs.

What is he getting himself into…

--

-TO BE CONTINUED- :D


End file.
